I Love You
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: "But you pinky promised!" Baily whined. "You can't break a pinky promise!"  "I'm sorry sweetie, but there's nothing I can do about it," Zach said. Just a little oneshot drabble i thought of. Please R&R! :


**Just a little something I thought of while out of school today (for no reason we don't have any snow. :?)...Any better Title ideas would be greatly appreciated, but anyways, I hope you like it and review it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point we all know if we owned it we wouldn't be on fanfiction. **

"But you pinky promised!" Baily whined. "You can't break a pinky promise!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there's nothing I can do about it," Zach said, and from the opposite side of the room, I could tell he was really regretting this decision. If there was something he could have done to change the Director's mind or hold off one more day, I knew he would have.

"But you promised!" Baily cried, her voice getting higher and tears pooling up in her eyes. "Meagan didn't he promise?" Baily turned to her older sister, expecting back up. Instead, Meagan left the room, almost in tears herself.

"Meagan!" I called, totally defeated. My eight year old's shoulders were hunched over as she retreated up the steps, hiding her tears from everyone.

"We can go do whatever you want as soon as I get back," Zach said.

"But it's not the same," the little blonde five year old. She sniffed and a single tear got loose and rolled down her cheek before she had time to wipe it off.

"I'm sorry, baby," Zach said again, playing with her fingers.

"Sorry doesn't mean you're going to be here," she sniffed, jumping to her feet and running up the stairs.

"Baily!" Zach called after her, and I grabbed his hand stopping him from following her.

"It'll be Ok," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped me in a hug, erasing all my worries for the moment.

We walked over to the door where his bag was sitting, waiting.

"Are you sure you can't just not go?" A soft voice said from behind us. We turned Zach bent down to Meagan's eye level.

"I have to go. I don't have a choice." Meagan nodded in pretend understanding. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red from crying, but standing in front of her father, she reminded me so much of him. Her dark hair was in a bun on top of her head, and her green eyes were shining. Her small frame was all she had got from me.

"But I know you'll take good care of your siblings and your mother while I'm gone, right?" Zach asked.

"Yes, sir," Meagan said, smiling.

"Good girl," Zach said, scooping her up and throwing her in the air. She squealed just a little and twisted in the air before he caught her again.

"I love you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Two sets of footsteps on the stairs gradually grew louder as the two little ones made their way into the room for their goodbyes.

Zach set Meagan down and she walked over to me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into my side.

"You'll be back the day after, right?" Baily asked as Zach picked her up.

"Yes ma'am," he said, smiling. "I promise," he added.

She smiled back and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I love you daddy," she said. Zach took a deep breath, as if to steady himself, before answering.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her cheek and setting her down. She stepped backward to us, and Meagan grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You promise, right?" Haden asked. He had stormed off before the argument between Baily and Zach when Zach told them he was going to miss their birthday.

"Yeah, bud, I promise," Zach said. He bent down and wrapped his only son in a bear hug before standing up and ruffling his hair. "Now you and Baily listen to your Momma and Meagan, Ok?" he said.

Baily and Haden nodded vigorously, and I grabbed Haden's shoulder with my other hand, drawing him close to me. Zach pulled out his cell phone and Baily looked up at Meagan to see what her sister thought he was doing. Zach took a picture and slid his phone back into his pocket, smiling.

"Bye Blackthorne Boy," I said, smiling sadly.

"I'll be back Gallagher Girl," he teased, kissing me lightly before walking out the door.

And that was the last time we saw my husband, Zachary Goode. He never got to see his two youngest turn six, he never got to see Meagan hotwire his old truck on summer break from Gallagher. He never got to see Haden win his first fist fight, or Baily master her front tuck in gymnastics that same month. He never got to watch his kids grow up and honor him in the Spy world. But I know he saw everything, and he's waiting for us all.

That picture was recovered off his phone when they found him a year later. It sits beside a picture of me and him as seniors on the fireplace.

**Review?**


End file.
